


The Wish

by ASoren



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoren/pseuds/ASoren
Summary: Gamora wonders about shooting stars.





	The Wish

There's no such thing as shooting stars in space. It has to do with Earth's atmosphere being unique, the only one known in the galaxies that can cause this phenomenon in a way that is visible to humanoid eyes.  
On other planets, meteors will either crash at full weight, disappear in a matter of milliseconds as they reach the atmosphere, or even bounce off in a crazy leap of logic, physics or probabilities.

Meaning I had no idea shooting stars existed before Peter told me about it, in his usual smooth voice from his pseudo-big romantic moments. But stars, I could for sure see them in his eyes at this moment, thinking back to these little details that made some part of him still miss Earth.  
My own planet. I barely remember it. How could I miss it? I was born there, raised there, but there was nothing about it that made it special. It was home. Did I feel safe there? Loved? Too many years had passed to tell.  
Emptiness is all that is left.

Were there shooting stars there?  
I don't think so. Maybe I didn't look at the sky enough.

But how weird it is to wish upon a burning piece of rock flying through the sky?  
As soon as you learn to pilot a spaceship, you quickly develop a sense of how dangerous these are. Anything in space that isn't yourself or your ship is a possible hazard. Unless you have idiots on board claiming to be the best pilots in the galaxy, in which case, yes, your ship itself is the real hazard.  
You may take a look through the window, wonder at the magnificence of stars, let yourself be guided, carried by the hazy feelings conjured by enigmatic lights far away into the darkness of the universe.  
But you're never to forget that any of these things can kill you.

Behold, do not trust.

No that we, travelers, adventurers, mercenaries, - assassins, - do not let our beliefs grow into superstitious faith, at times.  
There are temples, hidden on nameless planets, that you are said never to set foot on, unless you want to be cursed. There are ports which are supposed to bring you luck for you next trip if you spend at least ten nights celebrating there, drinking and eating into insomnia, blessing the local merchants with you credits easily spent. There are species so rare across the galaxy, that the ones who spot them will find love and die in the next month, because there is no way their life will not be fulfilled after such a sight.

So after all, what is to, to wish upon a shooting star?  
I don't know.  
Do I want to see one? Contemplating it directly instead of hearing it through Peter's voice shaking with emotion?  
I don't know.

I feel like I've seen too many wonders, marvels of unfathomable refinement be tarnished with barbaric actions, too many lonely works of natural art, lost in the vastness of space, that only a few have observed, that my mind is rusty when it comes to taking in the beauty of the world. Filled with it and its complete opposite to extreme points.  
When I think about it, I end up feeling ancient. Exhausted.

Of course, in this life of adventure, everything is supposed to be new and exciting, each discovery being part a mystery and part a challenge, far from anything repetitive, a journey of a regenerated self into a fresh world.  
And it is. It is fun, difficult at time, and incredibly strange more than often. It is the life that I never knew I wanted to have.

Yet...  
Yet I miss.  
Nothing and the world at the same time.  
A gap in time that never existed.  
Someone.  
A touch that was never felt in another way than its most violent, hateful form.  
A storm of rage that meant so much more.

If I-  
had  
to  
wish.  
For a miracle,  
as a meteor, a star, a stroke of light on the night sky, crashes down on the horizon in flames you cannot see,  
I would wish for her.

To never let her out of my sight.  
To keep her close. Closer. Closer again.  
Her.  
Rival.  
Her.  
Sister. Lover.

She had disappeared.  
Shooting star piercing the sky with the might of a god and a deathwish on her lips.

I whisper into the night.  
I wish the loneliness away.  
I miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite the rare-pair, and finding people to chat about it can be hard, so you can come and share feels, headcanons, feedbacks and prompts for future fics on [my tumblr](http://just-a-random-lizard.tumblr.com/), @just-a-random-lizard, or just to chat a bit. It will be much appreciated!


End file.
